


humid

by plantedinmymind



Series: tiddy fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt isn't dead because I'm gay and I said so, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Muscles, No Plot/Plotless, ODM Gear, Pectorals, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantedinmymind/pseuds/plantedinmymind
Summary: Literally just Bertholdt simping over Reiner's pecs
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: tiddy fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165667
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	humid

Bertholdt swallows thickly, sneaking yet another askance look to his left where Reiner leans with his back against a tree trunk, arms crossed over his chest in an effort to stay warm. Rain falls in an incessant deluge around the camp of gathered Eldian warriors— Zeke is somewhere, _not here_ , likely dry in a tent while leaving Reiner and himself to freeze their asses off with nothing to do but wait for the sky to stop pouring. Worse, the air is somehow more humid and stifling than it was before.

 _Reiner_. Right. Bertholdt snaps his eyes back to the pathetic pile of wet ash that _used_ to be a fire, and tries to push away the image of a wet shirt clinging to tanned-skin. He exhales, simply letting out the breath he didn’t realize that he’d been holding, but its nature of unintentionally sounding like a defeated sigh grabs Reiner’s attention.

“Cold?” is all he says. Bertholdt lifts his head, already opening his mouth to utter an untruthful denial. Reiner wordlessly cuts him off by extending an arm and beckoning him closer, making a grabbing motion with his fingers. “C’mere.” Bertholdt scoots closer, shyly, and in following lets out a surprised noise as his companion unabashedly hooks him around the waist and pulls him until he’s flush with Reiner’s body that is practically _radiating_ heat. He brings his hand up to drape across Bertholdt’s shoulder, and, despite being the shorter of the two, makes up for their height difference in sheer muscle mass.

Bertholdt feels his ears burn red after becoming painfully aware of his arm pushing into a pectoral. The latter’s eyes are closed again, having resumed his attempt at taking a nap, giving Bertholdt the perfect opportunity to stare downward at Reiner’s nipples that grew erect with the movement from earlier and are now poking through the strained fabric. His shirt sits in a way that wrinkles just under his pecs and accentuates them even further, and if Bertholdt had less than the thread-width of self control he has currently— He doesn’t finish the thought.

When it comes to Reiner Braun, there’s two sides of Bertholdt Hoover. The first, in which he is devoted to being Reiner’s best friend no matter the circumstance or consequence. The second being a near-animalistic desire to strip the man down where he stands and fuck him until he begs for release, that seems to ruthlessly bombard Bertholdt at the most inconvenient times, such as now. Or during important war meetings. Or back on Paradis when he was in the ODM gear that awakened a _need_ to see Reiner all hot and bothered after ritualistically helping him tighten his harness almost daily.

He catches himself before he sighs again. Now does _not_ need to be one of those times.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Reiner's absolutely massive badonkers in [this art](https://twitter.com/ColumboDumbo/status/1354743345021644804?s=20) grrr rattles my cage


End file.
